nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ralkovia
Ralkovia is a warrior based society, it has one of the most advanced armies in the world. It is led by an Emperor and his council. Ralkovia has colonies on every continent and is trying to attain dominance in the world. ---- History Ralkovian History has been separated into 3 main periods The Founding The Imperial Empire and Modern Ralkovia Imperial Empire The library of the elders tells how Ralkovia was first formed by 10 small families who escaped from religious persecution in Balkov. They passed through the deadly desert expanse on the border and settled into a fertile land they named Errkalia Getum(Literally, "G-ds Paradise") The 10 families were: The Gotem The Ettles The Gwens The Bankala The Treskov The Colols The Asdalas The Tregeas The Martons The Raskovs These first 10 families were the first houses. The raskovs and the treskov houses quickly united necklogen A necklogen nuke would actually cause the water around the entire MIF fleet to boil and in some cases just evaporate. The real damage would be the fact that the boiling water would hit the ships in huge tidal waves making metal extremely hot. This would hopefully burn out engines and even destroy watercooled machinery. Men would have to be extremely careful when walking around the ship and could not go on deck. Weaponry and machinery on deck would most likely be disabled as any sensors or computers on it would be heated by water as well as the heat radiation(Not nuclear radiation) would melt most most of it down. Thermals would be useless as the entire area would be heated and creating huge evaporation clouds filled of boiling water which would be rained down on the ships if they headed towards the region. The overall firestorm of a necklogen bomb lasts for almost 20 minutes and then the heat stays there for almost an hour as necklogen atoms separate and burn out. A necklogen nuke is not really a nuke, its more like a star, a thermobaric bomb, and a nuclear bomb having a threesome in which the sperm of the star and the nuke combine to form a hybrid and enter the thermobaric bomb creating a super kid who becomes a body builder who takes a kilogram of steroids a day and works out 24/7. A necklogen nuke causes damage through blastwave and immense heat which can be radiated through the airbecomes superheated and turns into plasma around the core of the blast and becomes super hot for many miles. An experiment with this turned the great plains of ralkovia aflame as superheated air turned the vast fields of dying grain and yellow shrubs into a burning field Landfirestorm can collapse on its self and create an expanding ring of fire which turns the ground and the underground into a burning mess. In a secret test an entire island was destroyed by a necklogen bomb placed almost a mile underground. It turned the island into an inferno below ground that rised above ground. And water [which often boils for many miles around the center and because of how the necklogen atom can stay super hot even in subzero temperatures. Necklogen Positive by itself is not very dangerous, it has the ability to retain heat, electricity, and all sorts of energy for extremely long periods of time without losing it. It has been used for batteries and electrical wiring. Necklogen Negative by itself is what a lot of structural material, armor, and weapons are made up of in ralkovia due to its titanium like qualities. Necklogen negative is lightweight but offers huge strength, an inch thick piece of necklogen negative can take the same pressure as 2 feet of reinforced concrete. Then there is necklogen neutral it is the most necessary of the 3 necklogen types, it is found naturally in the positive and negative types and it allows necklogen negative and positive to coincide peacefully together. Pretty much Necklogen neutral is the only thing that prevents the two types from coming together in explosions like the necklogen nukes. To create the explosions necklogen neutral has to be removed from samples of necklogen positive and necklogen negative. The yield of a necklogen nuke is weighed by how much neutral is in two samples. For any sort of reaction between the positive and negative about 30% of necklogen neutral has to be removed. This process takes not millions of dollars but billions to get into the kiloton yield, to get into the megaton it costs trillions by normal means. It also takes many years to do this making necklogen nukes very inefficient in cost for yield. That means the chances of terrorists or countries using a necklogen nuke are nill to none. Because why spend billions to get a single necklogen bomb when you can spend the same amount of money to get almost a hundred nuclear bombs. Josh, Emperor Josh found a way to lower the cost and years. The process is extremely secretive and when Josh died the process died with him. This has brought about the end to necklogen bomb production. The bombs that Josh left behind are the only ones left and after they are all used up thats it for the necklogen bombs as well as necklogen generators.